oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage Arena
This is not to be confused with the Mage Training Arena. The Mage Arena or sometimes called is a member minigame in which the player must travel to the Mage Arena in the wilderness and fight Kolodion, the master of battle magic. To fight in the arena requires 60 Magic, and a player must also be able to fight and kill increasingly difficult monsters with magic only. Beginning the Mage Arena When you have 60 magic, you can start the mage arena! You need to head out into level 56 wilderness to start, so watch out for PKers. Right north of the actual Mage Arena is a little broken down house. You need to use a knife or a weapon to cut down the webs in the house. When you cut through the two webs, pull the lever on the wall of the house and you are teleported into a small cave. In here is a rune store, a bank, and Kolodian, the start of the Mage Arena. When you feel you are ready to fight Kolodian, just talk to him. You will go through a long dialogue, and you will end up fighting him. Battling Kolodion Kolodion changes form as the fight progresses, at the start he appears in the form you see him when you speak to him. After defeating this form, he transforms into a ogre type creature that uses melee based attacks and can hit 20's. Protect from melee is recommended to nulify these attacks. He will then transform into an ice-blue spider and even though the attacks are melee, protect from magic should be used for this form and all forms afterwards. The next form is a ghost and the last a black demon. For all of these battles it is recommended that you use the strongest spell you can. As each form changes the HP of the form increases. As long as you use prayer and have food the battles are easy to win. Reward Once you have defeated Kolodion, you will be teleported out of the arena and Kolodion will congratulate you on a fight well fought. He will then ask for you to choose your God. To do this, head into the nearby 'Sparkling pool' and you will come out near a staff merchant. Head past him into the room with the 3 god statues. Now choose your God and pray at the relevant statue. You will then receive a cape of the god you have just prayed to. Head back with your cape and speak to the merchant, who will then give you the God's staff of your chosen god. To unlock the god spells and use them outside of the arena, you must cast them 100 times inside the arena. If you would like to use the other god spells outside the arena you must pay an 80,000 gp fee for the staff and cast the spell 100 times in the arena. After you get a second or third staff you may not weild it with your first cape, for example if you have a Saradomin cape you may not wield a Guthix staff with that cape. The capes are used to cast the charge spell at level 80+ magic, and you can change your cape by praying at a different statue. The staves are below. image:Saradomin staff.png Charging Spells If you want to charge spells, you have to cast them 100 times inside the arena. During the time that you are fighting Kolodian, you are free from all PKers, but now, you are vulnerable. While in the mage arena casting the spells, you will not be attacked by the God that's cape you are wearing. The others will attack you, but it is a single combat zone, so if you're fighting a mage you're safe. It is recommended to bring prayer pots and food, as the spells you are casting and that they are casting on you can hit up to 20. Once you have charged a spell (casted it 100 times) you will receive a message saying you are now able to cast the spell outside the arena. You probably won't be able to see the message, as you will be fighting. Congratulations! Player Killing This place is often called mage bank due to the fact it is the only place in the wild where there is a bank. This bank is used by pkers and people training their god spells. The pking here is very popular and it is usually involving telleblocking so that they cant pull the lever and get away. Also it it the favored spot of dds pures. Category:Minigames Category:Wilderness Category:Buildings